1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for sharing documents on a mobile messenger that enable users to share documents on a mobile messenger and, accordingly, to immediately modify the documents and share the modified documents on the mobile messenger.
2. Discussion of Related Art
When a person uploads a document file to a messenger to share the document file and communicate on a messenger system, another person who wants to modify the document file has to download the corresponding document file, modify the document file, and then re-upload the modified document file to the messenger. Also, the person who initially uploaded the document file to the messenger has to download the modified document file, save the modified document file, and then access the modified document file.
In this case, because documents are repeatedly uploaded and downloaded, the number of saved document files increases and there are problems in that confusion occurs and it is difficult to manage the document files. A security problem also exists because document files cannot be prevented from being downloaded by another person during a process of sharing the document files.
Currently, an office application capable of editing a document on a mobile environment exists. However, the existing application occupies a large amount of resources and memory, and, even though a simple means of editing is required, the application occupying a large amount of resources and memory has to be downloaded and run to perform editing.